<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Proposal Kai by MiddleofNowhere92</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566872">The Proposal Kai</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleofNowhere92/pseuds/MiddleofNowhere92'>MiddleofNowhere92</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Sokka (Avatar), Alpha Zuko (Avatar), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:41:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleofNowhere92/pseuds/MiddleofNowhere92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka loved the other alpha. He really did, but he had planned this proposal for a year. He had finally finished carving the pendant and getting it just right. He needed to claim Zuko. He wouldn’t let his partner ruin it. Sokka stuttered, “Well..well, I challenge you to a proposal kai!”</p><p>Zuko’s smirk was still on his face, “Sokka, that’s not a thing.” Then he thought for a minute, “But honor demands I accept your challenge.” </p><p>OR</p><p>The one where Sokka and Zuko are both alphas and fight over who gets to propose.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Proposal Kai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was actually inspired by the artwork below by getawaystickss. Here's the <a href="https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EcdEtNJXYAAzknW?format=jpg&amp;name=large">link</a></p><p> </p><p>  </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sokka stood, clutching the blue choker in his hands. He growled out, “No! I planned this out! You don’t get to take this away from me.”</p><p>His boyfriend remained sitting, toying with a golden hair piece in his hand. He smirked, “I finished this today and just decided I’d give it to you.” </p><p>Sokka loved the other alpha. He really did, but he had planned this proposal for a year. He had finally finished carving the pendant and getting it just right. He <em>needed</em> to claim Zuko. He wouldn’t let his partner ruin it. Sokka stuttered, “Well..well, I challenge you to a proposal kai!”</p><p>Zuko’s smirk was still on his face, “Sokka, that’s not a thing.” Then he thought for a minute, “But honor demands I accept your challenge.” </p><p>Sokka nodded, “Good, good.” He beckoned the errand boy near the door, “Go, get the fire sages together would you?” The boy bowed, “Yes, Royal Consort.” Sokka threw his arms up, the betrothal necklace still tight in his grip. He hissed, “I am <em> not </em> the Royal Consort.” Zuko stood tall, looking regal, smirked and puffed his chest out, looking every bit the Firelord he was, the gold hair piece still dangling between his fingers, “Guess, you don’t have any authority here then, <em> peasant </em>.”</p><p>Sokka’s eyes were about ready to pop out of his skull. Zuko knew how to get right under his skin. Sokka spat out, “Training field. Sunset.” and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Zuko nodded, dismissing the terrified boy. </p><p>As Sokka had stomped out of Zuko’s quarters, their friends had immediately seen him. Not that they had been waiting in the hallway to see how the proposal would go or anything. Katara ran after her brother and tried to match his larger paces. She could smell the rage wafting off of him. She asked tentatively, “Did he say no?”</p><p>Sokka kept walking, “Did he say no? No! The idiot tried to propose to me! He made me a hair piece and I didn’t even know! He was trying to steal my thunder.” Katara gave her brother a sympathetic look, “Oh, Sokka.” He barged into his rarely used quarters banging the door open, the rest of their friends trailed in behind him. </p><p>Katara could still see the blue ribbon clutched in her brother’s fist. She clarified, “So, you both proposed?” He glared at her, “I am going to be the one proposing after I defeat him in our proposal kai.” Toph scratched her cheek, “Your proposal what now?” Sokka gritted his teeth, “I challenged him to a proposal kai.”</p><p>Katara held her head in her hands and grumbled, “Are all alphas this stupid?” Sokka ignored her, “I need all of you to be there to judge who wins.” Aang tried to reason, “Sokka, don’t alphas want to you know, protect their mate? Not fight them?”</p><p>Sokka waved his hand dismissively, “He’s a jerkbender. He’ll be fine as soon as he lets me claim him and put this necklace around his pretty neck.” Sokka twirled the blue necklace in his long brown fingers. </p><p>Aang tried again, “Sokka, proposals are supposed to be a beautiful thing, a celebration of you two coming together.” Sokka closed his fist, “Try telling my boyfriend that. I had a romantic evening all prepared and then that jerk ruins it by whipping out his stupid hair piece.”</p><p>Suki finally chimed in, “Sokka, Zuko’s been working on it for months. He forged it himself.” Sokka had indeed, not known that, but that was besides the point. He held up the blue necklace, “And what have I been doing? Do you know how many stupid rocks I messed up until I got the carving right?” </p><p>Katara, Aang and Toph all chorused in a bored tone, “Two hundred and sixty three.” Sokka emphasized, “263, Suki! So don’t whine to me about how your little Firelord worked so hard. He didn’t even plan to give it to me. I had a plan and he thinks just because he’s the Jerklord he can just waltz right in and mess up my very well thought out plans.” </p><p>Toph looked slightly left of Sokka, “If it was so well thought out, why didn’t you know he was gonna propose too?” Sokka threw her a look that she couldn't see, “You guys are supposed to be my friends, remember? Zuko joined the group second, so technically you all are obligated to support me.”</p><p>Suki looked bored, “Well, it’s almost sundown lover boy. We better get going.”</p><p>In the end, the fire sages were not called upon. The two men stood in front of Aang. The Avatar spoke, “The only way I can support this is if you all agree to no bending and no weapons.”  “Fine,” Sokka’s soon to be fiance huffed. Zuko started tossing his weapons at Aang’s feet. The sword at his hip, the knife from his belt, the dagger at his ankle, and the throwing stars from his sleeves.</p><p>Aang looked to the Watertribesman, “Sokka?” He tossed his space sword at the smaller man’s feet. Aang crossed his arms, “Sokka..” He huffed and gave up his club. Aang raised an eyebrow at him. Sokka relinquished the dagger from his hip. Toph moved her foot, “He’s got more.” He pulled two Kyoshi fans out of his tunic, “Oh fuck you Toph.”</p><p>His boyfriend just smirked, “What babe? Scared you can’t beat me?” That was it. Sokka flung down his boomerang, pocket knife, three other daggers and a few other choice items at Aang’s feet. The Avatar looked at the two alphas, “You guys really don’t need to do this, if you really love each other.”</p><p>Sokka rolled his blue eyes, “Look not everybody is all oogie like you and Katara. If Jerklord won’t concede then our only option is a proposal kai.” Zuko wordlessly began walking to the opposite side of the training field, so Sokka strode to the other side.</p><p>Sokka kneeled at the end of the training field, his fist still clenching the blue necklace. After waiting a bit Sokka turned his head and called out, “Someone hit the damn gong already!” He heard Zuko’s laugh down the field and he could imagine his partner’s bright smile, it was almost enough to distract him, almost, but not enough. </p><p>Toph waved her hand and a small rock hit the gong. Sokka turned and stood. He could see the gold hair piece in Zuko’s long pale fingers. He watched as his partner took the pin out of it and secured it between his teeth. The sight was almost sinful, but Sokka needed to focus. That thing wasn’t going on his head until their wedding day. </p><p>He took large strides down the field. His boyfriend was walking at an almost lazy pace. As they met in the middle, Sokka began circling him, deciding where to strike first. Zuko smirked at him as their eyes met. Sokka kept moving, closer to Zuko’s left side. All’s fair in love and war after all.</p><p>Sokka quickly pulled the necklace around his boyfriend’s neck, holding him so tight it was almost a choke hold as he tried to secure it. Zuko headbutted him hard. Sokka cursed as he staggered back. He clutched his face, “I think you broke my nose, asshole.” </p><p>Sokka saw a flash of red as his boyfriend kicked one of his knees forcing him to the ground. He felt Zuko’s cold armored forearms curl around him and he was now in the headlock, except Zuko was smart enough to keep his pretty face safely out of the way. Zuko answered cockily, “That’s what you get for taking advantage of the side I’m fucking blind and deaf on sweetheart.” </p><p>Zuko’s grip on him was tight, but not suffocating. However, Sokka could feel his long fingers trying to get the hairpiece on his wolf’s tail. He grunted, “Oh no, you don’t- Prepare to be Mr. Sokka Water Tribe!” Sokka threw his arm up and hooked the necklace around Zuko’s throat. Zuko’s grip tightened, “Not if I make you Royal Consort first!”  </p><p>As they struggled, Sokka heard Toph from the sidelines, “We should have sold tickets for this.” Katara groaned, “These are the two leaders of the Fire Nation and Southern Water Tribe. We’re doomed.” She pleaded, “Aang do something!”</p><p>The Avatar watched as Zuko flipped Sokka into the dirt. Aang explained, “You heard me, I tried to reason with them.” Suki sighed, “They’re just hard headed Alphas. They’ll work it out.” </p><p>Zuko straddled Sokka and again started jamming the hair piece on his head. Sokka bucked his hips and Zuko fell off in a heap. Sokka reached over, the blue necklace in his hand, but Zuko evasively rolled away from him and pushed back on his feet. </p><p>Sokka hadn’t exactly given up all of his weapons.. He flung a throwing star out of his belt, but Zuko easily dodged it. The Fire Lord grinned, “You should stick to sword fighting sweetheart.”</p><p>Aang chastised from the sidelines, “Sokka no cheating!”</p><p>Sokka wasted no time and launched a kick at the love of his life. He got Zuko in the gut, but his boyfriend knocked him with his elbow. Sokka tried to return the blow, but the other man dodged it. </p><p>Zuko tried to get up and step away, but Sokka grabbed him by the back of his tunic, flinging him the other way. Zuko got his large hands on Sokka and used his force to knock him into the wall of the stadium a few times and then toss him to the ground. </p><p>Sokka rolled over on the ground and grinned, wiping the blood from his lip. He motioned with his hands to his boyfriend, “Come on honey, come to Alpha.” Sokka shakily got up on his feet, but Zuko decked him right in the jaw. He headbutted Sokka and then kicked him back. </p><p>Sokka again found himself in a pile in the dirt. His boyfriend pulled his wolf’s tail, the cool metal sitting on his head. Zuko’s raspy voice taunted, “Who’s your alpha now?”</p><p>This was it. Sokka used both arms to roll Zuko on the ground in front of him. He got the necklace around the other man’s neck, but just as he did he felt Zuko jamming the pin into place on his head.  </p><p>Sokka tried to catch his breath as he held his gasping boyfriend. He looked over to their friends, “So who won?”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ohhh boy guys. This was fun. </p><p>The fight scene was inspired by Mr. and Mrs. Smith, because how could it not be?</p><p>I saw the line 'honor demands I accept your challenge" as a prompt somewhere.. I'm trying to dig it up from my tumblr, pintrest or insta so I'll link that as soon as I find it. I am not very well organized...</p><p>If you haven't gotten enough of my idiocy come be my fren on <a href="https://middleofnowhere92.tumblr.com">tumblr</a></p><p>My username is middleofnowhere92 incase the link doesn't work :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>